Something More Than Destiny
by RainbowLSparrow
Summary: Storia realizzata per il primo giorno della Geraskier Week (2020) Day 1. Soulmates


**Something More Than Destiny**

Per anni aveva vissuto la sua vita in solitudine.

"In fondo, è così che i Witcher vivono" si diceva "non può essere altrimenti!"

Anni infiniti, che si ripetevano inesorabilmente, in una giostra di combattimenti, viaggi senza meta, disprezzo e solitudine!

Una sola compagnia sempre costante, quella della sua giumenta. Carissima compagna di viaggio. Il suo unico punto di contatto con il mondo, con la percezione del tempo, con una parvenza di umanità.

La sua longevità, non era compatibile con quella di una semplice giumenta, quindi era stato accompagnato da diverse, tutte loro chiamate Roach.

Era restio a lasciarsi coinvolgere nelle vite altrui.  
Un domani lui ci sarebbe stato, ma nessuna di quelle persone, sarebbe vissuta così a lungo da rimanere al suo fianco.

Alcuni sarebbero morti, altri presto o tardi, accortisi di ciò che comporta la vita da witcher lo avrebbero abbandonato.

Non poteva sopportare il dolore di un altro abbandono così importante!

Così come tutti gli altri witcher, preferiva vivere la sua vita fingendosi privo di emozioni, ai margini della società, permettendo agli altri di isolarlo, rispondendo isolandosi ancora di più.

Facendo solo quello per cui era stato creato, senza porsi domande alle quali non aveva comunque alcuna voglia di dare risposte.

Poi ad un tratto la vita così come l'aveva conosciuta, aveva iniziato a deragliare.

Riusciva ad avvertirlo, non con i sensi, per quanto sviluppati. Era qualcosa di molto più intimo, era meravigliato dall'ineffabilità di quelle sensazioni.

Il cerchio monotono, che costituiva la sua vita da anni, stava iniziando lentamente a spezzarsi.

Alcune persone avevano sfiorato la sua vita. Per pochissimo tempo, ma tanto era bastato, per risvegliare la sua mente da quell'intorpidimento , in cui si era nascosta per difendersi.

Cominciava a farsi domande e a provare a darsi delle risposte.

"Vale veramente la pena di vivere quella vita?!"

"C'è dell'altro?"

"Può esserci dell'altro, per qualcuno come me?"

Non voleva pensarci, ma allo stesso tempo non riusciva a non sentire quei pensieri rimbalzargli nella mente. Avanti e indietro, senza pace.

Senza pace, così come era il suo sonno.  
Tormentato. Senza riposo.

I suoi sogni erano sempre stati, nel silenzio più assoluto, oppure tra le grida raccapriccianti di qualche sventurato ricordo. Però, i suoi sogni avevano cominciato a mutare!  
Era sempre nel bosco, sempre da solo, come i tutti i suoi sogni, ma adesso in lontananza risuonava della musica.

Un liuto suonava, accompagnato da una voce. Una voce calda e melodiosa.

C'era una figura, che si nascondeva tra gli alberi, poco più di un'ombra.

Più tentava di avvicinarsi, più gli appariva distante. Così per paura di vederlo scomparire nel nulla, si fermava.

Seduto sulle radici di un albero, si lasciava trasportare da quella voce, assaporava ogni singola nota di quelle melodie e la gioia nella risata di quell'ombra sfuggente.

Attorno a sé, poteva concentrarsi sulla natura. Non lo faceva spesso! Né era costantemente circondato, ma non le dava il peso che meritava. Era solo qualcosa che esisteva e lo proteggeva, quando ce n'era bisogno. Non si era mai realmente soffermato ad ammirarla!

Accanto alle radici, poco distanti da lui, illuminati dai raggi del sole filtrati dalle foglie, c'erano dei ranuncoli.  
Fiori tanto splendidi, quanto pericolosi.

Da dove veniva lui, quei fiori venivano chiamati Jaskier.  
Un suono allo stesso tempo dolce e graffiante, perfetto per quei fiori e così simile a quell'ombra che gli faceva compagnia nei suoi sogni.

Il suo sonno adesso era riposante, come non lo era mai stato in vita sua . Si svegliava con una nuova energia, che poco aveva a che fare con quella fisica. Era ben disposto verso qualsiasi cosa incontrasse.

Certo, aveva sempre all'apparenza i soliti modi di fare burberi e distaccati. Ma il lavoro è lavoro, e questo suo atteggiamento era l'unica cosa al momento che garantiva una paga, che a sua volta, gli consentiva di sopravvivere.

E se prima, sopravvivere o meno, era solo un qualcosa di aggiuntivo, ora era qualcosa che desiderava con tutto sé stesso.  
Adesso dentro di lui, si era risvegliato un mondo intero, un mondo da cui non aveva alcuna intenzione di separarsi.

Rifletteva di più su tutto ciò che faceva, dopo quella volta a Blaviken. In fin dei conti, era da lì che tutto aveva cominciato a cambiare.

Era da lì, che aveva iniziato a farsi coinvolgere, che la sua mente si era risvegliata dal torpore, che aveva finalmente ricominciato a porsi delle domande.

Renfri!

Era lei, che lo aveva risvegliato con la sua morte. Morte di cui lui era il diretto responsabile. Era sua la mano, che aveva spinto la lama nella gola di lei, e sue erano anche le braccia che l'avevano accompagnata al suolo, mentre moriva.

Poco prima di esalare l'ultimo respiro, le aveva detto "La ragazza nel bosco sarà sempre con te. Lei è il tuo Destino!"  
Quelle parole, lo avevano confuso. Di chi stava parlando? Quanta importanza avevano esattamente? Se in punto di morte, aveva raccolto le sue ultime forze, per pronunciarle, dovevano essere fondamentali per il suo avvenire.

Domande. Troppe domande. Un' infinità di domande senza risposta alcuna. Tentava di non pensarci, di dimenticare tutto, ma allo stesso tempo, non poteva permettersi di dimenticare.

Quello che aveva fatto, la decisione che aveva preso, doveva essere ricordata, cosicché non avrebbe fatto gli stessi errori in futuro.

In momenti come quelli, quando la confusione si impadroniva di lui, faceva l'unica cosa possibile.

Entrare in una taverna , ordinare da bere e sedersi in un angolo a cercare disperatamente di non pensare.

Ed è proprio così che fece.

Arrivò a Posada e per prima cosa si occupò di Roach. Viaggiavano da fin troppo tempo e aveva assolutamente bisogno di riposo e cibo.

Subito dopo essersi assicurato che Roach stesse bene, entrò nella prima taverna decente, che si ritrovò davanti.  
Non sembrava un posto troppo caotico e la gente a quanto pare preferiva ignorare la sua esistenza per non incappare in alcun problema.

A lui andava benissimo così, era proprio quello di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento.

Prese da bere e si rintanò in un cantuccio della taverna.  
Doveva smettere di pensare!  
Di contro però la sua mente, faceva esattamente l'opposto. Quelle parole dal passato ormai non facevano altro che rimbalzare avanti e indietro senza fine.

"Lei è il tuo Destino."

Non credeva a queste stronzate, la sua vita era già abbastanza una merda, senza che qualcosa di più grande dovesse metterci mano.

Questo fantomatico Destino, poteva anche andare a farsi fottere!

Qualcosa riuscì finalmente a distoglierlo, da quel flusso di pensieri. Sentì il vociare all'interno della taverna ammutolirsi improvvisamente e poi, un suono che conosceva bene.

Qualcuno aveva iniziato a suonare un liuto. Negli ultimi mesi era diventato un suono così familiare per lui. Lo faceva sentire subito rilassato, scanzava via per un attimo tutti i suoi problemi.

Poi al liuto si unì una voce.  
Geralt rimase per un attimo interdetto.

Possibile si fosse addormentato senza rendersene conto?!  
Quella era la voce che lo accompagnava da mesi in sogno! Era impossibile fosse tutto vero!

Eppure, non era mai stato così sveglio. E sapeva benissimo, che quella voce, di quell'ombra nascosta dietro alla colonna, che occultava così bene il suo tavolo alla vista degli altri, era la stessa ombra, che gli sfuggiva nel bosco in sogno.

Era reale! Ed era lì a pochi metri di distanza da lui.

JASKIER!


End file.
